You Know my love
by LadyDown
Summary: Faltan pocos días para la pelea final y Chrno todavia no se anima a declararse, pero las noches son un buen consuelo ¿Que idea atrevida tiene este demonio en mente? Pasen y veran que no se arrepentiran.


You know my love.

¬¬ Púes como era de esperarse, yo no soy tan grandiosa como para crear a Chrno Crusade, así que ríndanle homenaje al magnifico Daisuke Moriyama por hacer capaz todo eso.

P.D: Si empieza con – y negrita es que están hablando, "" pensando y lo demás actuando si esta haci:_ HolaXD _es susurro, ENJOY ^^.

…………………………………………………………………………………………............................................................................................................................................

-**Te quiero**-Si apenas susurras esas palabras y te sientes un completo idiota, declararse a alguien cuando duerme es cosa de un total cobarde, pero solo de esa manera podía ser, además, a ella le gustaba el Reverendo Remington sin contar que si se lo dijeras a la cara te miraría como diciéndote freak , además del pequeño, casi minúsculo detalle de que eres un demonio y ella una hermana de una orden de monjas sin agregar que por edad lo que sientes es de pedofilo…"Por el amor del Dios en que cree Rosette no se ni lo que hago", estiras la mano como queriendo traspasar todas esas barreras y rozas su mejilla, suave, vas deslizándola hasta sus labios y te preguntas que se sentiría un beso…un beso imposible, algo te entristece y quitas con rapidez tu mano, a ella, a la chica que más quieres, le estas quitando la vida, la estas literalmente matando, te alejas y desapareces entre la oscuridad de la noche con ese peso en el pecho que te da a veces cuando piensas demasiado sobre algo que ella seguramente no le prestaría tanta atención.

-Next Day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.................................................................................................

Sonries, como todas las mañanas ahi esta ella, recostada en una posición extraña, con la boca abierta y un sonoro ronquido que publica su sueño pesado, tratas de despertarla con la mayor suavidad posible, aunque ya conoces los resultados, te ves obligado a tirarle agua a la cara y Azmaria te mira con cara de: Rosette te va a matar.

Gritos, amenazas y terminan estallando en carcajadas, cosa de todos los días, cosa que nunca se volvería monótono, luego y aún te sigue sorprendiendo, Rosette come con tanta rapidez su desayuno que parece que nunca le hubieran servido uno, Azmaria lo hace delicadamente, dando a conocer su sutileza, hasta ese momento todo bien, claro, hasta que oyes su voz y la chica que te gusta se vuelve loca.

El Reverendo Remington., que por ti le hubieras puesto el Reverendo saco de hue… Los llama justo a ustedes, y ella se levanta sonriente para mencionar su nombre en tono alegre y risueño, celos, te recorrían por todo tu cuerpo fluyendo desde arriba hacia abajo cuando notas el efusivo abrazo que le da ella y el le acaricia, con cierto afecto que no sabes definir entre paternal o algo más, la cabeza, aprietas los dientes y te resignas a bajar el rostro o desviarlo. Para tu suerte el sujeto solo viene a encomendarles otra misión, aún más riesgosa que la anterior y de ahí el camino libre.

…………………………………………………-Mision Place………………………….........................................................................................................................................

-**¡Chrno!**- Con ese grito ya tienes identificado lo que tienes que hacer, acción y reacción, sacas de la caja de armas una ametralladora llena de Gospel y se la tiras.

Mientras ella dispara intentas que Azmaria dispare apuntando y no con los ojos cerrados mientras le proteges su espalda sin perder de vista a Rosette que, como siempre, llama la atención de todos los demonios con tantas maldiciones que grita.

Con heridas menores es como terminan todos y gracias al Dios en que cree Rosette llego Satella justo cuando la misión empezaba a ponerse fea y temías que volviera a romper el sello del reloj para salvar la situación. Suspiras, esta noche será noche de locos, púes la voluptuosa invocadora de joyas los invita a su lujosa mansión.

-**¡Yeah!**-La rubia de ojos azules estaba más que borracha, todo gracias a una tonta competencia que le puso Satella.

-**¿Viste eso Chrno? ¡ hip! 10 latas de cerveza y aún estoy sobria**-hipaba Rosette más borracha que nunca.

-**¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?**-Gritaba como si estuviera sorda la invocadora de joyas- **¡¡Púes te gano!! Yo llevo 20**- chillaba entre risas levantando una lata ya vacía- **¡21 hermanita!**

Rosette me jala con brusquedad de la camisa y me dice a modo de orden- **¡Chrno tráeme más cervezas que esa bruja no puede ganarme!**- Trato de negarme y explicarle que debe recostarse antes de desmayarse, pero como siempre, cuando se trata de competencias, nada ni nadie puede hacer entrar en razón a esa chica que ahora me conplemplaba como enojada.

Azmaria bostezaba con la boca tapada mientras hablaba con el mayordomo Steiner sobre de cómo podía resultar tan buena bebedora la pelirroja y el le contestaba que ignoraba las razones, pero que lo hacia inmensamente feliz verla junto a nosotros.

-**¡Vamos Rosette ! ¿Qué ya no puedes más?**-Se burlaba Satella haciéndole sacar humo de la cabeza a Rosette-**Bha, era mucho pedir otra cerveza si ni siquiera te puedes a Chrno**-Reía mientras agarraba al chico y lo ahogaba contra sus senos.

Después de un par de discusiones ambas deciden a petición de los demás irse a dormir.

Satella se va sola vociferando palabras inentendibles , a Azmaria la cargaba ya dormida el mayordomo y yo lidiaba con una Rosette que no sabia distinguir el rojo del azul.

-**¿Estas bien Rosette?**-pregunto cuando veo que de su sonriente rostro una lagrima baja.

-**Seeeeh, estoy mejor que nunca**-dijo con un tono que iba de lo animado a lo pesimista-No puedo estar mejor-Se limpia limpia las lagrimas y me mira con los ojos vidriosos-**¿Sabes algo Chrno?, creo que morire pronto y aún no encuentro a mi hermano-**.

La recuesto en la cama con cuidado, apenado por el reciente comentario, le estaba fallando.-**Rosette yo…losiento**-inclinas la cabeza arrepentido.

Ella se levanta y te abraza, sin duda estaba muy borracha pues su aliento apestaba, pero eso no importaba-**Mira Chrno, yo, ni canto ni bailo y sabes que ni idea tengo de que miércoles pasa aquí, pero te lo dijo, los pollos no son rojos ni aúnque haci los sueñes**-reia en voz bajita respirando en el cuello del chiquillo, de rostro acongojado.

La estrechas con fuerza-**Onegai… Rosette gomenasai**-Te sientes horrible, ella ya predecía que moriría y todavía no encontraba a su hermano, estaba mueriendo en vano.

- **Daijoubu Joshua**-Te toma la cara y sonrie-**Ven, duerme conmigo, haci se te pasaran las pesadillas y no puedes negarte porque sino te pondras a llorar denuevo y no quiero que llores, menos solo**-Y te besa cariñosamente y te hace un espacio en la cama.

Y tu no puedes negarte, porque no quieres, porque lo deseas, porque haz soñado con volver a dormir abrazado a ella como cuando Rosette era más chica y se escapaba del convento solo para verte y dormir contigo. Aceptas, quedan cara a cara , abrazados y sin más la chica cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

-_**Rosette**-_Apenas susurras y deslizas sin querer tu mano hasta su cintura, no se mueve, y te das cuenta de lo mucho que a crecido, que te supera en tamaño y que seguro por eso debe verte como a un amigo o un chiquillo con el cuál jugar, te enojas, contigo y con ella, la atraes a ti oprimiéndole la cintura –**Rosette no soy un niño, entiéndelo, soy más grande que tu , un demonio adulto y así tienes que verme**-Pero sabes que no obtendrás respuesta , sus labios están demasiado cerca de los tuyos y caes en la tentación, primeros simplemente los rozas, después notas que quieras más, mucho más, no querías hacerlo, lo deseabas más que a tu vida y lo hiciste, la besaste con más pasión introduciendo tu lengua en su boca, recorriéndola , saboreándola , casi hasta deseabas que se despertara, pero demasiadas cervezas, te pones encima de ella sujetándole ambas muñecas mirándola ansioso de que se despertara por los movimientos bruscos, pero era inútil .Entonces sales de la cama y como despedida besas con ternura su cuello.

Un pequeño gemido de placer escapo de los labios de Rosette con esa ultima acción.

Lo que te sube la temperatura y te pone en alerta decidiendo abandonar su cuarto, habías abusado de ella, y te sentías como un total pervertido sino violador, pero no puedes negar que lo harías denuevo y denuevo y denuevo, además habías obtenido algo, la debilidad de Rosette era en el cuello y eso jamás se te olvidaría.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

*o* ¡Chrno aprovechador! (De pura envidiosa xD) Bueno, este es mi primer Fic de Chrno Crusade, y quiero dedicarsela a tres personitas muy especiales para mi: Rashel, Lain y a Jante0041 ^^.

P.D: Please denme algunas ideas para seguirlo que con este chap se me vacio el cerebro xD, se los agradesco de antemano…Gracias xD.


End file.
